Going to Torture
by Bluestar4ever
Summary: Patricia is arriving to the House of Anubis for the first time- and she's not very excited. This is her thoughts about going and her experiences on her first day. One-shot.


**Hello! I thought of this idea when I was day-er _night_dreaming- I wasn't asleep yet so therefore it's not really daydreaming or dreaming- about going to the House of Anubis, because who wouldn't? This is about Patricia's thoughts about going to Anubis for the very first time and her first-day experiences. Hope you guys like it!**

My chin is propped up by my hand, my elbow resting on the edge of the car window, my eyes staring blankly at the trees rushing by as the car moves. Sighing, I look over at my dad. He's focusing straight ahead, his lips pressed in a hard line as he's driving. The urge of looking at the backseat is tugging at me. I somehow fight it down, knowing that if I look back, I'll start screaming about wanting to go back home, which will earn me a "Shut up! We're not going back!" from my dad. It already happened once, and I don't want it to happen again.

Sighing yet again for probably about the hundredth time, I start thinking about my twin sister, Piper, who is going to a music school. I can't say I'm jealous since I can't sing, but I don't want to go to the House of Anubis either. I mean, what kind of name is that? When I looked up "Anubis" on my laptop just before we left, I found out it's "the Egyptian god of death". So it's like the House of Death? Somebody, please. Get me out of here!

I take my elbow off the edge of the car window, and play with my red extensions. I've heard how great of a school this is which is why my parents decided to send me. Truthfully, I hate going to different places. I'll get used to something and then it changes. I try to be optimistic; they'll be other people that I'll be living with. As soon as I'm thinking more of these thoughts, the car slows to a stop and the next thing I hear is: "Patricia, we're here."

I look up and take the outside of the house in. It's very um, _not_ modern. The house is pretty big and I can see people walking to school in their uniforms. Wait, uniforms? Oh, great.

I open the car door and get out on shaky legs. The ride was about two hours. I walk over to the back and take out my suitcases. Taking a deep breath, my dad and I walk over to the front door. Before I can ring the doorbell, the door opens and a pretty woman steps out, smiling.

"Oh, you must be Patricia!" she exclaims. "Come in, come in, you too, Mr. Williamson." She seems nice. I follow her inside.

It seems like an old-fashioned house built in the 1900s. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. There's a little hall and a winding staircase that leads up to the top floor. One hall leaves off into what I guess is the kitchen and another leads to a living room I think. There's a door right across from me and I wonder what's behind there.

"I'm Trudy," the woman says to me. "I'm the house keeper here. Victor, the owner of this house is upstairs in his room. I'll go get him. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you're here. Oh, Victor!" Trudy makes her way up the stairs.

I exchange a look with my dad. "See, Trudy seems really kind. I bet you'll love it here." he says meaningfully.

"Yeah, right." I mutter under my breath.

Suddenly, loud steps sound above me. An old-looking guy with a yellowish brown coat walks down with Trudy just behind him. He doesn't look too happy for some reason. I'm guessing he's Victor. Apparently Trudy was wrong when she said he'd be glad to know I'm here.

"Victor, this is Patricia Williamson." Trudy introduces. Victor narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything in response.

After a few moments of awkward silence I say, "Nice to meet you Victor."

"Hello Patricia." he finally replies. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work that I must finish. Dinner will be at five and you'll need to be in bed by ten. If I catch you out after then, then you _will_ receive a punishment!" With that, he walked away.

Trudy gave a small smile. "He's a little strict,"

I nod. _More like a lot!_

My father shifts uncomfortably. "Well, I'd better get going." He hugs me tightly. "I'll miss you," he whispers. "Have fun, okay?"

"Okay," I reply. "I'll call you from time to time."

"Good," my dad smiles. "Bye, Patricia. Nice meeting you Trudy," He takes one last look at me and walks away. I watch until he disappears. Now it's just Trudy and I.

"Well, I'll show you around the house." Trudy begins. "The boys' rooms are on this floor while the girls' are on the top. You'll be sharing your room with Joy…"

I was sitting on my new bed, checking my room out, when the door burst open and a tanned girl with brown hair rushes in.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be-hey! You must be the new girl!" she exclaims.

"Uh, yeah…" I say. "I'm Patricia.

"Hi! I'm Joy," the girl says.

We start talking while she does her homework. Joy doesn't seem snotty or mean, which is good; I'll at least have one friend here. She's about to tell me about the others here when Trudy calls, "Time for dinner!"

"Ooh! Now you can meet everyone else!" Joy says excitedly. I follow her downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone looks up as we pass.

"You can sit next to me," Joy points to the chair at the end of the table. Hers is next to it. I may like being the center of attention, but not when I'm someplace new.

Despite my protests, Joy makes me sit there. Everyone's eyes are on me until Joy announces, "Guys, this is Patricia, the new girl."

They say "Hi" and introduce themselves. Amber and Mara are the other two girls, and Fabian, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie are the guys. After dinner, we talk and they all seem nice. I learn more about Victor and his famous punishment and before I know it, Victor comes down and tells us to get ready for bed.

At 10, Joy and I are still in the bathroom finishing up when we hear Victor again. "It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes! And after that, I want to hear a pin drop." There's dead silence after that.

"Come on, we'd better go. You don't want Victor to catch you after ten." Joy reminds me.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." I say, grabbing my things and head out of the bathroom. "Does he always say that?"

"Yep," We reach our bedroom. "No one ever dares to stay out late." Joy says.

A thought comes to my head and I grin evilly. "That might change with me here." I tell her. _This might not be so bad after all._

**The end! I guess this is how I imagined Patricia's first day at Anubis. Like her instantly becoming BFFs with Joy. Sorry if anyone is OOC. I hope you liked it! R&R**

**~Bluestar4ever**


End file.
